Motivational Speaker
by MissKellyAnne
Summary: Will imagines something wonderful. Emma/Will


A/N: I needed a break from Heroes and Thieves... hopefully you enjoy this one :)

* * *

Will generally liked assemblies, they took time away from his lessons which meant he could spend less time coming up with ways to keep the students' attentions. He usually didn't give much attention to assemblies, and today was no different. It was during the second last period of the day – Will would have preferred it to be during last period, but the chances of students actually staying for the assembly would be significantly lower if it was. He was sitting beside his third period class, which most of the Glee members happened to be in. He could hear them chattering, until finally the assembly began to start.

It had been five weeks – over a month – since Will had a proper conversation with Emma. Lately, he couldn't keep his mind off her. The first week had been hard; he could tell she was avoiding him. He just wanted to talk to her, to be near her... but as the first week faded into the second and third, he realized that what he really needed was space. Time alone to think about who he was, and who he wanted to be. He made more changes about himself than just what kind of man he wanted to be. Will had gone out and began to buy things just because he wanted them, which was something Terri would never have allowed him to do. He bought posters of his favourite Broadway shows, bought himself a new stereo to play the show tunes. He even started eating healthier; less take-out, and although for the first little while all he could cook was pasta with sauce that came from a bottle, with pre-made salad in a bag, now he was working his way up to chicken and potatoes.

Giggles erupted from his right, and he quickly gave Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn his best teacher look, and nodded forward. For the next few minutes he would have to pay attention to the speaker, just in case one of them looked back at him. He knew he tended to have a faraway look in his eye when he was thinking about Emma. He was unaware, though, that the more observant Glee members – everyone with the exception of Brittany and Finn – knew about his look, and what he was thinking about when he was wearing it. It was a source of entertainment while they waited for Mr. Shue to arrive to Glee practice.

It didn't take long for Will to realize that the man standing up on stage was a motivational speaker.

"Let's do an exercise," the man said, running from one end of the stage to another, in an attempt to get his teenage audience's attention. "Close your eyes."

Will looked around the students – not just his own – knowing that the majority of the population would not do what the speaker was asking. When his eyes reached his group, Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn quickly shut their eyes, while Rachel already had hers closed, probably dreaming about that Grammy she's dying to get. Across, where the football players and cheerleaders sat, he could see Puck and one of his buddies reaching over and trying to draw what Will could only imagine to be something unpleasant, on a boy with glasses who had his eyes closed. Will raised his eyebrow at Puck, who had looked up on a whim, to see Will staring at him. Puck dropped the marker and leaned back in the bleacher.

"Where do you imagine yourself ten years from now? Are you working? Do you have a spouse?..." the man's questions went on and on, and Will couldn't help but find him slightly annoying.

But where did Will see himself in ten years? He closed his eyes, more out of exhaustion of asking himself this question over and over again – he was tired of soul searching. Before Will could open his eyes, something came to the front of his mind; it felt almost like a memory.

_Will stepped up to a modest house, with a green front lawn, and one tree full of leaves. He was barely at the door, when it flew open, and a little ball of green flew into his legs. _

"_DADDY!" Will looked down at his little girl. She was smiling up at him with brown, doe like eyes. He ran his hand over her head of curly red hair, as she gripped his legs tightly. _

"_Hey Sophie," Will said affectionately. "How was your day?"_

"_Connor brought worms into the house again!" Sophie's freckled nose scrunched up in disgust at the thought. She let go of his legs, took his hand, and dragged him into the house. _

_Will chuckled, as he followed his daughter dutifully. He kicked off his shoes, and followed her into the living room. Over the back of the couch, Will could see another set of brown eyes poking over top, watching his every move. _

"_Hey Connor," Will said. Connor rose so his whole head was over the couch. _

"_Hi Daddy." _

_Will messed Connor's red hair up as he walked by him towards the kitchen. "What did I tell you about bringing worms into the house?"_

_Connor glared at Sophie, who had a triumphant look on her face. "Tattletale," he mumbled. Sophie stuck her tongue out at him. _

_Will entered the kitchen through the swinging doors, and stopped, smiling. Emma was leaning over the sink, cleaning the dishes. Her green rubber gloves were up to her elbows; she placed a plate on the drying rack, though he knew she would dry them herself when she was done washing everything. He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. Emma ignored him. Will played with her apron as she continued to wash the dishes, kissing along her jawline. _

"_I know what you want. But I'm not doing anything with you – I might end up giving you another child, just so it can bring worms into my clean house." Emma retorted, setting the last plate on drying rack. _

_Will was about to place another kiss on her cheek, but couldn't help laughing instead. He rested his head on her shoulder, letting his chuckles subside. _

"_One more year, and he'll be old enough for school, and you can go back to work."_

Will left his eyes closed, trying to grasp at the ends of this beautiful picture in his mind. A nudge to his elbow made him realize that it wasn't coming back. He opened his eyes, and looked over. Mercedes was staring at him expectantly, with a line of students standing behind her waiting for him to move out of the way. He scrambled to his feet, and stepped aside, letting the students head to their fourth period class, now that the assembly was over. He shook his head to wake himself up. Quinn and Kurt smirked at him, as they passed by.

"What were you thinkin' about Mr. Shue?" Quinn couldn't help but let a laugh escape.

"More like _who_," Kurt added.

Will blushed under his students' insinuation. He followed the mob of students, and headed to his class. As soon as he took a seat down at his desk, he knew he had to see Emma. He bolted up, and almost ran to his classroom door – only to walk right into it.

"Sorry Mr. Shue!" Brittany said, as she walked into his classroom. Puck and Santana were close behind her.

Will rubbed his sore nose, as his class began to fill up with students for his fourth period class. Will sighed, and took a seat. He couldn't make a quick call to Emma's office – for one thing, she was at home sick today, and for another, he couldn't leave high school students in a classroom by themselves – especially when one of them was Noah Puckerman.

Fourth period went by slower than usual, especially for Will. When the bell chimed the end of the day, he ushered the students out quickly, following the last student to leave. Once in the parking lot, he ran towards his car, and impatiently drove to Emma's house. His heart began to beat faster; whatever he had to say (he wasn't sure what he was going to say exactly) had to be said _now_.

When Emma answered her door, Will was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath from running up her many steps to her door. Her nose was red, and she was wearing a white house coat, with matching slippers. A rubber glove was on her hand, and it was holding onto a balled up tissue.

"Will?" Emma said, her voice thick. She was clearly sick. "What are you doing here?"

Will waited until he caught his breath, but only to find he didn't know what to say. "Emma... I..."

She looked at him expectantly. "Yes Will?"

"I want you." He said. She raised her eyebrow at him, and waited for him to continue. "I want you, I want Connor, I want Sophie -"

"Pardon? Will, who are Connor and Sophie -"

"I want a life with you," Will cut her off. He took her glove-free hand in his, and she stared at them as he intertwined them. "I've been alone for a while, I know who I am, I know what I want. I can properly cook – sort of – and I've learned to take time for myself, and do things for myself."

Emma was silent, her eyes still glued to their hands.

"Please Em. I know I don't deserve another chance, but I promise you. I will not let you down this time."

She looked up at him, her eyes watery. She blinked, and tears dripped down her cheeks. A smile finally broke out on her face. "I've missed you Will."

Will grinned, scooping her up by her waist, and holding her close; he ignored her cries of "Will, let go! I'm sick!"

When he set her down, he pulled her in for another 'sneak attack' kiss. She melted against him, and he used this to pull her closer. When they broke, she smiled gently, and whispered, "Please don't hurt me again..."

His heart broke, but he looked into her eyes, his hand rested against her neck, and his thumb rubbing gently along her jaw. "I promise." He leaned down for another kiss.


End file.
